Mangekyō Sharingan
by Neko-hime 123
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por Wingwyrm. Sasuke quería poder usar el Tsukuyomi. No se dio cuenta que pretender conseguir el Mangekyō iba a afectar tanto a los miembros de su familia. Gen, viaje en el tiempo, descripción de violación, precuela de Team Tensai, pero no necesario para entender.


**Autor :** Wingwyrm

 **Traductora:** Neko-hime123

 **Título:** **Mangeky** ō Sharingan

 **Rating:** T

 **Resumen:** Puede que Itachi sea un ninja y un chunin, pero sigue teniendo diez años. No sabe qué hacer cuando su hermanito vuelve a casa esa tarde. (Universo Team Tensai).

 **Advertencias:** Van a pasar cosas serias gente, id a por los pañuelos.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 ***Nota:** Sasuke está actuando. Esto está atado al universo de la autora de Team Tensai y se toca brevemente en el capítulo cuatro. A Sasuke no le violaron cuando tenía cinco años, ha ido al pasado y quiere usar Tsukuyoni, así que tiene que fingir para tener el Mangekyō. Si quieres más información sobre cómo la autora ha cambiado la activación del Mangekyō puedes leer Team Tensai (que ya he traucido). De nuevo, capítulo cuatro para ser exactos.

 *****xxXXxx*****

Itachi está en el jardín trasero practicando su nueva kata cuando ve, aunque más bien siente, a su hermanito deslizarse por la puerta trasera. El chico de diez años consigue ver a Sasuke de reojo entrando por la puerta y su corazón se para. Está completamente seguro de que ha visto ríos de lágrimas en las mejillas de Sasuke y manchas de sangre en su camiseta.

Queriendo saber por qué su hermanito está cubierto de sangre y llorando, Itachi sigue a Sasuke por las escaleras, mira en silencio como Sasuke entre en el baño y espera durante una hora delante de la puerta. Finalmente no puede evitarlo y golpea la puerta.

"¿Otouto?" Su voz tiene un tono suave y está preocupado por su hermanito.

"Vete."

Itachi apenas puede oír a Sasuke a través de la puerta y se muerde el labio. "¿Qué pasa, Hermanito?" Itachi tiene diez años y Sasuke solo cinco, así que Sasuke realmente es un bebé a ojos de Itachi y el chico mayor quiere ayudarle de corazón.

"Vete."

Poniendo una mano suavemente en la puerta, Itachi caer de rodillas con elegancia, bajando la cabeza. "Por favor Otouto, dime qué ha pasado."

"Vete."

Parece que esa es la única palabra que Sasuke conoce e Itachi niega con la cabeza. "Sasuke." Lo intenta de nuevo, la voz suave y apenas audible por encima del ruido del agua de la ducha.

La ducha se apaga e Itachi se pregunta distraídamente si debería llamar a su hermanito por su nombre más a menudo. "Aniki…" Itachi puede oír algo chocar contra la puerta y sabe que Sasuke también está arrodillado, apoyándose a la puerta.

El pre-chuunin baja la cabeza. "Sasuke." Susurra. Casi puede sentir físicamente el dolor de su hermano pequeño a través de la delgada plancha de madera que es la puerta.

"Aniki, ¿algún día se irá?" La puerta se abre solo un poco e Itachi mira la cara extremadamente pálida de su hermano a través de la gruesa capa de vapor. Periféricamente se da cuenta que la piel de Sasuke está muy roja y sabe que es por cuán caliente el agua está.

"¿Qué es lo que se irá?" A penas oye sus propias palabras, pero aparentemente Sasuke tiene mejor oído que él porque el chico cierra los ojos y gira su cara hacia el suelo.

"El dolor."

Itachi tira de Sasuke y le abraza con fuerza, aguantando al chico de cerca y acariciándole el cabello. Algo ha herido a su hermanito. O a lo mejor ha sido alguien porque Itachi siente como su ira arde como lava cuando Sasuke se tensa en sus brazos e Itachi se niega a mostrar la ira en su rostro, se niega a dejar que Sasuke le vea furioso, se niega a asustar a su hermano. "Todo el dolor físico se desvanece, Otouto."

Sasuke sigue en silencio y entonces hay una explosión contenida de intento asesino e ira, autodesprecio y miedo, tristeza y vergüenza, Itachi no lo puede aguantar y entonces de repente desaparece tan rápido como ha aparecido. "¿Algún día se irá?" Sasuke se aparta un poco y levanta la mirada hacia la cara de Itachi y sus ojos son rojos y negros, círculos atravesando círculos e Itachi lo sabe.

Itachi sabe qué ha pasado. Y no puede respirar porque éste es su hermano pequeño y tiene el Mangekyō Sharingan, y eso quiere decir algo en lo que Itachi ni siquiera quiere pensar pero no puede evitar que su cerebro lo piense porque es un genio y su corazón se aprieta y extiende una mano para tocar la cara de Sasuke y el pequeño retrocede.

Itachi no puede reprimir las emociones recorriendo su cuerpo entero y lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. Retracta su mano sin darse cuenta de que está temblando. "Sasuke." Murmura, su voz temblando e incierta.

Sasuke se aparta de él mirando al suelo, sus ojos se cierran y entonces se apoya contra la calidez de Itachi sabiendo que éste le mantendrá seguro. "Sus manos eran tan grandes." La voz suave de Sasuke está ahogada por la camiseta de Itachi y éste le sujeta con fuerza.

Itachi no puede pensar en nada que decir que pueda ayudar a aliviar la mente de Sasuke así que no dice nada. Solo escucha mientras Sasuke habla sobre manos y dolor y entonces sangre y no respirar y todo lo que Itachi puede pensar es que se alegra de que el bastardo que ha herido a su hermanito esté muertomuertomuerto porque le hubiera cazado y torturado, herido, hecho que el jefe de T&I pareciera un ángel en comparación con lo que haría.

Cuando Sasuke está prácticamente dormido sobre su hermano mayor, Itachi le coge en brazos y le lleva a su habitación. Sasuke está relajado en sus brazos cuando Itachi le viste para la cama, sin mirar para nada, solo mirando la pared o el techo. Itachi sabe que si ve los morados en los brazos de Sasuke va a estallar, así que no lo hace.

Antes de irse, Itachi se sienta al lado de Sasuke y le acaricia el rostro suavemente con un dedo. "No voy a dejar que nadie entre en tu habitación, ¿de acuerdo?" Sasuke no contesta, solo mira a la nada con ojos muertos. Itachi piensa que finalmente ha entrado en shock y más lágrimas caen de sus ojos. "Lo siento mucho, Otouto."

Itachi besa a Sasuke en la frente y deja el cuarto. Cierra la puerta y va por el pasillo, baja las escaleras; está en la cocina. Su madre está haciendo la merienda para Sasuke, para cuando éste llegue a casa después de jugar en el parque con sus amigos. Itachi no puede aguantar más y su rabia explota como un volcán, sufocándole incluso a él.

Mikoto se gira, preparándose en posición defensiva con el cuchillo que estaba usando para cortar una manzana. Cuando no ve nada que pudiera haber hecho reaccionar así a Itachi se relaja de su movimiento instintivo. "Itachi-kun." Pregunta. "¿Qué pasa?" Ella era jounin antes de retirarse para tener niños. Está preparada para que su hijo le diga cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa.

"Sasuke ha activado el Mangekyō Sharingan."

Cualquier cosa menos eso.

El cuchillo cae de su mano y casi le atraviesa el pie, pero se mueve inconscientemente y el cuchillo falla, enterrándose en la madera con un "zump" donde queda erguido y temblando.

Itachi se tira sobre sobre su madre y la agarra con fuerza del kimono mientras sollozo entre lágrimas. "Mamá." Le dice, algo que Itachi no ha llamado a su madre en años.

Los brazos de Mikoto le rodean los hombros cuando le abraza, igual de fuerte que él la está abrazando a ella. Ella sabe que ha entrado en shock pero no puede evitarlo. Sujeta a su hijo mayor y se pregunta cómo puede contarle a su marido que su bebé, que su pequeño Sasuke de quien estaba tan orgulloso la semana pasada por activar su Sharingan, ha sido violado.

Sabe que no hay modo de decírselo a Fugako sin armar un buen lío.

"Itachi-chan." Mikoto mece a Itachi suavemente. "¿Dónde está Sasuke-chan?" Itachi, su primer hijo, su deber hacia el clan, su amado hijo que se negó a contestar al nombre 'Itachi-chan' desde los cuatro años, suelta su kimono y se seca las lágrimas.

"Le he dejado en la cama. Mamá." La voz de Itachi se rompe cuando habla. "¿Qué…? No sé qué hacer."

Mikoto la abraza de nuevo, acariciándole el cabello. "Necesito hablar con tu padre." Dice con calma. No puede ponerse emocional ahora mismo. No va a poder hacer lo necesario si está emocional, si se rompe en pedazos así que aparta su amor maternal y deja su mentalidad jounin tomar el control. Sabe que no es justo hacia Itachi hacer esto pero él lo entiende y da un paso atrás.

"Yo… me quedaré con Sasuke. No entres en su habitación. Le he prometido que no dejaría que nadie entrara." Itachi se seca las últimas lágrimas.

Mira cómo su madre se va sin molestarse en arreglarse un poco y sabe que ama a Sasuke. Ningún Uchiha dejaba la casa sin lucir perfecto incluso si no piensa dejar el Complejo.

Arrancando el cuchillo del suelo donde había caído y poniéndolo en el mostrador, Itachi se pierde en su mente y camina de vuelta a la habitación de su hermanito aturdido. Se siente delante de la puerta, protegiéndola de intrusos e intenta imaginar por lo que Sasuke ha pasado y no puede.

Las lágrimas vienen de nuevo e Itachi se pregunta si van a dejar de venir.

 *****xxXXxx*****


End file.
